In Need Of Comforting
by SeedOfJustice
Summary: This is a little oneshot on the scene in Ep 46 of Seed where Miriallia is watching Dearka and walks up to him. This is just my take on it, not what actually happened.


**In Need Of Comforting**

**Miriallia's POV**

I was standing at the entrance to the dinning hall. That's where I saw him. Just sitting there quietly, all by himself. He was looking down at his hands, thinking hard about something. His eyebrows twitched as if a new memory appeared in his head. His head dipped down further and he let out a long, deep sigh. I couldn't bear to see him like this. So sullen. So upset. I missed his cheery smile, his shinning eyes. I wanted to reach out to him to try and tame his messy hair. To hold him close and tell him everything will be alright.

Slowly my legs began to move towards him. I quietly walk to where he is sitting. I barely move before he turns his head round to face me. His lips pulled into a small smile but I could see that there was no joy in his eyes.

"Mir..." he whispers so softly I can only just about hear him. I sit down and put my hands over his. They were as cold as ice and as stiff as stone. Slowly I start rubbing them, heating them up.

"Dearka, what's wrong?" I ask, cautiously looking into his eyes. Searching for their usual spark but finding nothing but cloudiness. His face is now pulled into a frown as he contemplated whether to tell me or not. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"I met Yzak today." Dearka began but seeing my clearly confused face he explains further, "Yzak is one of my former comrades. We met when I was with Commander La Flaga on that abandoned colony because he said he sensed Commander Le Creuset, my former commander. Yzak told me that I was a traitor, that I was being deceived. He even pointed a gun at me."

I feel Dearka's hands begin to tremble. His body beginning to shake uncontrollably. Whether it was out of anger or whether he was just upset I don't know but I knew I had to calm him down. One of my hands remained on top of his while my other moved its way to his back where I started rubbing it.

"Dearka..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"I can't believe it. My own comrade, my own friend tried to kill me. I know he didn't want to but he still pointed that gun at me. I just want him to stop all this hatred he feels towards naturals. To show him that he needs to see that not all naturals are bad." Dearka gave me a small smile. "But I couldn't convince him and now I might have to fight him again. But I don't want to. I really don't want to."

"Dearka...you did everything you could. Maybe he just needs time to think about what you said. I'm sure you will both come out of this alive and then you can have a good, proper talk about what happened." I continue rubbing his back and hands. Hoping to calm him down. Hoping to see his smile.

**Dearka's POV**

It felt nice to hear her voice. To feel her hand running up and down my back. Rubbing my hands. I want to believe her. I really do. But I just can't shake to scene out of my head. Yzak's cold eyes as he pointed his gun at me. As he told me off. We were good friends. Maybe not as close as Athrun and Kira, but still close.

"Dearka..."

I turn my head up to look Miriallia straight in the eye. She is worried about me. I can tell. Her brilliant, ocean blue orbs are trembling as they gaze deeply into my cold violet ones. I lift my hand up to her cheek as I continue to stare at her. My thumb gently caressing her soft skin. I feel her hand leave my back as it comes to touch my hand holding her face. Then she moves forward, leaning her forehead on mine as we continue to hold each other's gazes. "Why...Why did you join us? Why are you fighting with us Naturals?" She asks gently said as I smile at her. The first warm smile I have given her today

"Because when you risked your life to safe me from Flay, I realised that not all Naturals want us dead. The reason I fought was to protect the Plants because I didn't want us all to be killed, but I know now that not everyone on Earth is on the same side as Blue Cosmos or the Earth Alliance. You, Miriallia, are the reason I am here today and the reason why I will fight to help you and the ArchAngel end this war." I hear Miriallia takes a sharp intake of breath as we continue to stare at each other.

"Dearka..."

"Thank you Miriallia. Thank you so much. For everything you have shown me." I whisper as I softly placed my lips on hers. She tastes sweet and I want more. Soon Miriallia is kissing me back and I feel like I am in heaven. I gently pull away for breathe and lean my forehead back on hers, gazing longingly into her eyes. "You don't know how much you have changed my life. I can't even imagine what I would be like if I hadn't have met you." I hold her face in both my hands now and we smile brightly at each other.

"Your very welcome Dearka" she whispers back to me as we kiss again completely unaware of Sai and the crewmen from the ArchAngel smiling fondly at us from the doorway.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. If you can find anyway in which this can be improved please tell me and I will take your comment into consideration and will most likely act on it. Thank You For Reading and be sure to check out my other Fanfics to.**


End file.
